Honey Feathers Diary
01/10/17 1.19pm Dear Diary, today was strange, a rather annoying day in fact. I did happen to meet someone new, her name was Terra, we met during debate class when we had to debate against each other about the destiny conflict and ended up yelling at each from across the classroom about how we agreed with each other so why were we shouting? I remember at one point during the debate I had said "If you believe in destiny, you are a fool. Nothing is set in stone." I had wanted to continue. To say about how, nothing is set in stone, but even if it were, stone is not unchangeable. You can chip away at it, carve it, turn it into whatever you choose. Sure you might make mistakes like chipping off a nose, or carving something in the wrong place, but that doesn't mean its wrong, its how you, yourself perceive it to be, and what you choose to make with it. But I thought that might be too trivial or something for a Debate class. I might talk to Milo after Princessology. I might need someone to vent to and Valentine is at the groomers. Milos the quietest of my boys, although Ginger keeps them all in check. Its like she's the angry mum and they're all the misbehaving teenagers. Anyway, its getting close to lesson time, so I'll talk more another time. I can't wait for this year. And I'm glad I've got you, my new Diary. I'm sad I lost my old one, but you're just as good, if not better! See you soon! Love you! 04/10/17 3.48pm Dear Diary, today Raven Queen asked me why bad things happen to us. I just happened to be walking by, I didn't know what the context was or why she wanted to know, but I answered. And I hope I answered fairly. I told her, bad things happen in one's life because they must. It's a simple balance of power. You cannot have the good without the bad, you simply can't. Despite what most people think about good times and memories, they only come from bad ones. You cannot have a good memory of winning a trophy without a previous bad memory of not winning one. Even if it's the first time you've played, you've still felt bad in the past for not playing. Or if you do have a good memory first, you will always have a bad memory to follow. It just happens to be that sometimes we remember the bad more than the good, and sometimes we remember the good more than the bad. Like I said. A simple balance of power. Unlike most princesses would have, I knelt next to her, comforted her and then took her to see Valentine. She loved him, dare I say it, and Valentine definitely loved her, he told me. And I'm assuming she wants to see him again, so I'm going to invite her to come to my horse care club. It may mean some people leave, but I'm not bothered by it. If I'm doing a good deed for someone, that's all that matters. I'll talk to you soon, probably after crownculus. Love you. 18/10/17 11.12am Hey Diary. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to write for so long, but I needed to help Terra with a petition for writing our own destinies so I've been rather busy. Category:Diaries Category:The Goose Girl